RYFAM Matthews Family Game Night
by nsew5000
Summary: Matthews Family Has An Adult Game Night


It was a summer weekend and the Matthews Family had decided to have a mini-family reunion. They rented two large adjoining suites at the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village, the same hotel in which Maya and Riley had gotten married. Auggie, Cory, and Topanga came over from their apartment, Maya and Riley came over from their condo, and Morgan had taken the train up from Philadelphia.

Everyone arrived on Friday afternoon and they all settled into the two suites, where they put their travel cases in the bedrooms and joined everyone around the large kitchen table to share snacks, have some champagne, of course, and listen to what was happening in each other's life lately. Since Auggie was now 18 and attending college, no one was bothered by him drinking some champagne with them.

Ava had chosen to stay at her and Auggie's dorm at the college to complete a major term paper that was due on Tuesday. Katy and Shawn had chosen to go up to the cabin in upstate New York. So, the six of them were going to enjoy the hotel with its excellent restaurant and twenty-four room service available.

By dinner time, they each had drunk three flutes of champagne and were feeling warm and relaxed. They decided to go have dinner in the restaurant, where they had wine with their meal. When they returned from dinner, they all were feeling a buzz and when Cory said it was Matthew's Family Game Night, and everyone was hoping that the games might be more adult than their older Game Nights. Cory instructed everyone to come and sit at the kitchen table and they were going to start Game Night with a variation of Spin-The-Bottle.

Cory looked at Auggie: "Start the count-off Auggie." Auggie called out 1. Cory called 2. Topanga called 3. Morgan called 4. Riley called 5. Maya called 6. Cory explained: "Those 3 with odd numbers are the First Team and those with even numbers are the Second Team."

He explained that this was going to be a more adult, family-style version that would include kissing and other things: "Everyone, move around the table to sit with your Team, across from the other Team." Auggie sat opposite Maya, Topanga sat opposite Morgan, and Cory sat opposite of Riley. Cory shared the instructions for the first Game: "The purpose of this game is to get everyone into a more family-friendly mood by kissing the members of the opposite Team."

Cory then decided: "To make it easier, each pair of the First and Second team members, move around the table so that you are sitting next to each other." Everyone moved to end up with Auggie/Maya, Morgan/Topanga, and Cory/Riley sitting next to each other.

Cory then told everyone: "Now look at each other and gently kiss them with short, sweet kisses on their lips." Everyone did as they were told and started to feel more relaxed. Cory then instructed: "Now French kiss your partner."

Auggie was a little awkward, but Maya taught him how to do it better. This was the first time Morgan and Topanga had ever kissed. They had always just hugged. Both were enjoying this kiss. Cory and Riley had kissed many times as father and daughter family kisses, but this kiss caused them both to feel more connected.

After five minutes of French kissing, Cory instructed: "Now, each of you find another member of the opposite team and French kiss them." Auggie moved to Riley. Cory moved to Maya. And Morgan stayed with Topanga. Everyone was getting warm in their lower region. After another five minutes, Cory said: "Ok, now find a person you have not kissed yet and French kiss them." Cory and Morgan kissed, Auggie kissed Topanga, and Maya and Riley kissed.

When that session ended, everyone was feeling sexual and ready to play a new game. And Cory was ready to give them a new Game. He got everyone's attention and suggested they all stop and have some snacks and one more flute of champagne and they all openly discussed what they were feeling for each other.

Cory called Time, and everyone looked to him anticipating the next Game. He smiled a big grin: "Everyone is going to love this next Game. We are going to play Strip Spin-The-Bottle. And to make the game go faster, we are going to do it by Teams." Everyone sits up around the table and watches him spinning the empty champagne bottle. Everyone ready?" They all yelled: "Yes."

The bottle spun around three times and finally stopped pointing to Topanga. Cory reminded everyone of the Team Members: "First Team: Cory, Maya, and Morgan. Second Team: Auggie, Riley, and Topanga." He then explained the New Game Rule: "Ok, so now the Team members of the person who has the bottle pointing at them will stand up and remove one article of their apparel." Everyone started to blush, then smiled. Maya, of course, said: "I'm liking this game more now!"

Auggie, Riley, and Topanga each took off their shoes. Then Cory spun the bottle again. This time it pointed to Morgan. Cory, Maya and Morgan took off their shoes.

Cory spun the bottle again and it pointed to Maya. Cory took off his socks, while Maya and Morgan took off their shirts since they were not wearing any foot covering. Cory spun the bottle again and it pointed to Morgan: "Hey, Cory, you're supposed to be on our Team!" Everyone laughed. Cory took off his shirt and Maya and Morgan took off their pants and was sitting with just their bras and panties on.

Cory spun the bottle again and it pointed to Riley. She, Auggie, and Topanga took off their shirts. Auggie wasn't wearing socks. Cory spun the bottle again and it pointed to Riley again. All three of them took off their pants. Riley and Topanga were now wearing only their bras and panties. But Auggie was wearing only his boxers because he did not wear an undershirt.

Cory spun the bottle once more. It pointed to Morgan this time. Cory took off his undershirt and the two other team members took off their bras, showing two pairs of beautiful breasts. Cory spun the bottle again with it pointing to himself. Everyone gasped. Cory took off his pants and then turned toward Maya and Morgan as they stood and stripped off their panties, showing two beautiful shaved-smooth pussies. They looked at each other and nodded. They then turned quickly and stripped Cory naked too.

Riley asked: "Now what do we do?" Cory looked at her, as she stared at her naked father, not having seen him undressed before. He calmly said: "We continue to play, and I will explain." He spun the bottle again and it pointed at Topanga. She and Riley took off their bras and everyone's eyes got wide seeingTopanga's big, beautiful breasts. Then they looked at Riley's breasts that were not too much smaller than Topanga's. Auggie chuckled as he stripped off his boxers: "Wow, Maya, now I see why you married my sister!" Everyone else laughed. Then Maya said right back to him: "And we see you are almost as big as your Dad!" Morgan smiled at Cory: "Hey big brother, how big is it?" Topanga answered for Cory: "Seven inches when erect." Morgan then looked at Auggie. He just answered her unasked question: "Five inches when I'm hard."

Cory spun the bottle one more time. It pointed at Maya: "Ok, Matthews, we are already naked. What now?" Cory smirked at her: "We are now their Sex Slaves for the next twelve hours. We will do everything they tell us to do." Maya and Morgan's mouths dropped open. Maya looked at Morgan who nodded back. Maya answered everyone's unasked question whether they were willing to do that: "We are looking forward to doing whatever you want." Topanga looked at Riley and smiled. Riley just nodded her head and both stripped naked too.

Topanga asked Auggie and Riley what they wanted the others to do. Riley immediately answered: "I know Maya wants to fuck Daddy. And I'm pretty sure Auggie here wants to fuck Morgan. Let's start with that." Topanga agreed with Riley and told Maya she had permission the do whatever she wanted with Cory. Maya came over to Topanga and kissed her with passion, ending the kiss with a whisper: "Oh, thank you, Mom!" Riley spoke to Morgan: "Hey Aunt Morgan, teach Auggie all of the sex positions. He is all yours tonight. Auggie looked up to Topanga. She nodded: "Go have fun with your Aunt!"

Maya and Cory disappeared into one of the bedrooms as did Morgan and Auggie. Topanga looked at Riley with eyes that said: "Fuck me daughter of mine." Riley took her Mom over to one of the sofas and had her sit with her legs spread wide. Riley wasted no time starting to lick Topanga's pussy and continued with putting two fingers in the right position that got to her Mom's G-Spot. Topanga moaned loudly and started to leak her love juices all over Riley's face and fingers. Riley, knowing how to make love to Maya, used all her knowledge to make Topanga a quivering wet mess who experienced multiple awesome orgasms.

Maya had brought her strapon dildo with her in her travel bag. She retrieved it when she and Cory entered one of the bedrooms. Maya had wanted to dominate Cory for so long. Now she had him. She had him lie on the bed on his stomach and proceeded to lick his butt checks and tease his asshole with her fingers. He just moaned and shook a few times. She leaned down and used her tongue to stab at his asshole. He just got more aroused. Then she put on her strapon and positioned it between his butt cheeks. Then with one swift movement, she pegged his ass so hard. He screamed not from pain, but from the sheer shock of it. Maya continued to fuck his ass for the next ten minutes.

She told him to roll over on his back. He did what he was told, and she straddled his head and put her pussy directly on his mouth: "You know what to do Matthews. Make me happy!" Cory was an expert at eating pussy. Topanga made him do it almost every night. And he eagerly did it for Maya because he had always wanted to play with her and Riley but could never do it because he was their history teacher. But now he did not hold back. He made Maya a quivering wet mess in less than ten minutes. And they both loved it. She experienced two awesome orgasms with him.

Morgan spent the night teaching Auggie everything about making love and having dirty sex. And he practiced with her many times that night. And she enjoyed having him in her ass, her mouth, and her pussy. They both finished in the morning as quivering wet messes. They ended the night by showering together and Morgan taught him shower sex too. Ava was going to be so happy learning what Auggie learned from his aunt.

Everyone finally fell asleep, naked and happy. Riley kissed her Mother: "Best Family Game Night Ever!"

This Story Is A Requested Present For rbk2009


End file.
